


Honor

by lasairfhiona



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee takes a moment to honor the fallen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honor

The rising sun found Lee Crane standing at the edge of the water across from the Arizona memorial. He use to come on the anniversary if he wasn't at sea but the crowds and the questions from the tourists when they saw him in uniform got to be too much. Just because he dropped a lei in the waters, they assumed he'd lost someone that day, a father or grandfather perhaps. That was when he started coming the next day. Just because he didn't know anyone lost that day, didn't mean he didn't want to honor those who gave everything.


End file.
